One Good Deed
by PirateFox
Summary: We only obsess over relationships we feel are unfinished. "Love's got nothing to do with it." One-sided David/Star... Sort of. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys,_ though that would be awesome.

**Summary: **David tracks down Star to her new home and plans on enacting revenge upon her new family while reliving memories of their doomed relationship. _Italics _are flashbacks and thoughts.

**One Good Deed**

* * *

"_Not the best place for a pretty girl to be havin' a nap."_

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_Not wanting anything, sweetheart, but curiosity has me wonderin' what a classy dame like you is doing out here alone at night on the beach when clearly it's too dark for a swim." He sat down next to her in the sand, knees up for propping his elbows. His all-black ensemble made him look huge compared to his slight acquaintance in her gypsy skirt, his platinum hair standing out starkly. He gazed out at the crashing surf with a charming smile on his Cupid's bow lips._

"_I'm David. You have a name to go with that gorgeous face?" All asked without turning to look her. He knew she was scared, but obviously curiosity's a contagious thing._

"_I'm Star…"_

* * *

It's not hard to locate someone if you're really up to the task. And if nothing else, David was a determined creature. Once he had an initiative, he'll go after it like a dog on a scent trail. He just couldn't believe the trail would lead all the way out to the sticks of Denver, Colorado. With the 4 feet deep of snow that decided to hail down on the city overnight, it was cold as balls and it made him one unhappy vampire; especially since flying through the shit had been no picnic whatsoever. It came as a huge relief when he finally settled into the bushiest pine he could find, even if the snowflakes still landed in his nostrils as he hung upside down for some shut eye.

When he woke up the next night, he shook off the white that settled into his black coat and took a minute to sniff the air as he held on to the fir tree's trunk and looked back at the sparkling lights of downtown Denver. The snow gave off a blazingly fresh clean smell, but it didn't hide the millions of bodies full of blood in the city, even the ones indoors safe in their beds. There were two particular ones amidst the menagerie that he wanted to identify, however. It wasn't long before he caught_ her _scent, just as potent, pure, and appetizing as when he first met her, more so since it seems she was already outside.

Leering as a predator that has marked his prey, he lifted off his branch, disturbing the tree into shedding more snow as he took off into the night again.

* * *

_He found her again at the ear-piercing stall on the Boardwalk the next night._

"_Hey, Pretty Lady." He schmoozed into her left ear, poking her in the rib with a gloved-covered finger and causing her to jump. She glared at him with an open mouth covered in ruby lipstick and wide, doe eyes as if he'd just offended her, but the twitching corner of her lip and admittedly beautiful blush said otherwise. _

"_How did you do that…? Find me so quickly." She asked breathlessly, clearly in awe of him. He gave his most attractive smirk and leaned against a wooden pole holding up the tent._

"_Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's your scent. I can smell perfection a mile down the 'Walk and immediately know it's you." He laid the compliment quite heavily on her, which made the blush flare even redder and she flicked her eyes downward, embarrassed, but undoubtedly flattered. David raised a knowing eyebrow. "Watcha doing here anyway, Star Bright?" He asked, actually interested. _

"_Just trying to find a job, that's all. I probably need a couple to be able to afford my own place." She let loose before thinking, still not raising her head as she looked at the table of earring samples. David nodded with practiced empathy. _

"_You could've asked me. I have a…residence with my boys up by the old lighthouse overlooking the Point. We could use a woman's touch around." He offered, not stopping his blue orbs as he examined her up-and-down. Max may have decided to have a "daughter," but he didn't forbid any admiring of said female. Star finally glanced up with uncertainty. _

"_Um… Well, that's nice of you, but… We're really nothing but strangers. And I c-couldn't impose even if we weren't." She stammered. David waved a hand at her and straightened up._

"_Nonsense – besides, if we became roommates, plenty of time to get to know each other." He breezed passed her close enough to catch the shiver as he bumped against her shoulder. "C'mon, I'll show you. And don't worry; I'll make sure the boys behave." He held out a palm and she took it after a little hesitation. That, too, disappeared as he mesmerized her with witty words and impromptu waltzes on the way to his motorcycle. She laughed a sound like the tinkling of bells, as he lifted her easily into the seat and he acknowledged how she seemed to belong there quietly to himself. _

_He couldn't help the phantom thrill that went through him, either, as she enjoyed herself with delighted screams on the ride home._

* * *

No later than fifteen minutes and David was perching in another tree just beyond the wooden fence surrounding the backyard of a log cabin. Making sure he was out of sight, he took another whiff of the air. Ah, yes. He had the right house, all right. He settled down to wait, but just as he was getting comfortable, a couple of gleeful shrieks came from around the left side of the cabin and he snapped to attention. Two females, mother and child, came galloping into view, their movements slowed into humorous, sluggish lopes by the deep snow. They were throwing snowballs at each other and cackling madly at their game.

David's eyes zeroed in on Star instantly. She had cut her bushy hair to where it now curled softly around her shoulders under a tightknit and clownishly colorful winter cap. Her gypsy skirt was replaced by a suede maroon one with a pair of white, cotton tights underneath, complete with thick socks rolled at midcalf and black boots. Any shirt she wore was hidden under a bulky winter coat and lacy scarf. He paid little attention to the daughter who he was sure favored her mom tremendously.

David licked his lips. Even after a few years, Star still looked as beautiful as ever. Not a wrinkle in sight and her smile spoke volumes of the happy life she now led. It's a shame he'd have to ruin it…

* * *

_It had been a couple of weeks since Star had moved into the Lost Boys cave. The Boys, while stand-offish with her at first, became accustomed to having her around. Star, however, definitely preferred to hang with David, but he did little to deter her. He was honestly beginning to like her there, even though he hadn't offered her the Wine Bottle, yet. Max was pushing it, though, and he knew he'd have to do it soon._

_So, one night, he grasped her hand and led her on a peaceful stroll in the moonlight, ignoring the catcalls and whistles of the others. They sauntered on the edge of the surf, the water playing over Star's bare feet. Things were uncomfortably quiet._

"_Ahem. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about…David?" She asked shyly, hands clasped behind her back. David chuckled good-naturedly, keeping a grip on the Bottle's neck under his coat._

"_Nah. Just making sure you're adapting to life on the wild side alright." He said airily, not looking at her as he spoke. Star brushed a hair behind her ear, not helping much as the wind was already whipping it about. _

"_Yeah! Yeah, I am. The freedom you guys have. It's extraordinary!" She was gushing and it made his smirk grow tenfold. He almost hated what was coming for her… __**Almost**__. _

"_You could have that forever, you know." He stated suddenly, his graveled voice lowering slightly to change the mood. This shift into uncharted territory caught her attention and she ground to a stupefied halt, forcing him to stop, too. He turned a soulful, searching expression upon her, appearing as innocent as can be while still fiddling with the Bottle out of sight. _

"_W-what do you mean? There's no way this can last how it is…can it?" She inquired, the curious nature that made up her character billowing out of her in a way he could nearly taste it. David could smell her nervousness, too. It gripped a part of him that he thought was long gone and he strode into her personal space, close enough their noses touched. Her erratic breathing played across his lips as she gazed up at him expectantly. He raised a hand and the leather of his glove brushed black against her smooth cheek._

"_Kiss me." He rasped and she needed no second bidding. She rushed up to meet him so quick, her knees buckled and he had to catch her so she didn't drop into the water, letting go of the Bottle in the process, his keen hearing picking up the muffled thud in the sand and sloshing liquid inside. He really hoped she wouldn't notice his fangs elongating as the kiss deepened, her blood singing to him in lust. _

_It got to the point that he __**had **__to pull back. He may have not needed oxygen, but __**she **__did. She was trying her damnedest to bring him in again, though, tugging at the lapels of his coat and whimpering something awful. When David refused to return his mouth to hers, Star instead turned her delicious attention to his neck. Their switched roles was so strange that David had to chuckle again before shouldering her away and reaching down to retrieve the Bottle. He uncorked it and brought the tip up until it touched her swollen lip. _

"_Drink, Star…" He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Drink and stay with us…with me…forever." He licked the tip of her ear to give her more motivation. She paused at this odd command at first, but the hot contact of his tongue spurred her to hurriedly take a long draught of copper._

* * *

David watched the tender, little scene below with intense anger growing by the minute. How sickeningly perfect it was. How _fucking _joyful. This was what his Star had wanted instead of a life of never growing old? This boring piece of suburbia? Didn't she tell him once that she always wanted the exact opposite? What made her change so much?

The sliding back door to the cabin was opened with a _swish_! David's eyebrows furrowed as a plump terrier dog ran out to join the fun in the yard, but then it skidded to a stop in the powder and froze, glaring straight into the gloomy woods, right at David's hiding spot. The vampire and the dog had a stare-off for a moment when the terrier abruptly began growling low in his throat. This got the attention of Star and her daughter. The little girl, no older than five, laughed a sound of bells and David's fury peaked again.

"Diggy is makin' a funny noise!" The child giggled, but Star was more concerned, experience making her wary when animals acted in a weird fashion; especially dogs.

"Digger? What's the matter?" She asked the canine as if it would answer in English. Crunching footsteps in the snow distracted her, however, and she turned her glowing face to Michael Emerson as he came out of the house, too, swiftly forgetting her worry.

"He's been acting kind of jumpy inside, so I let 'im out. Figured he could use the exercise, the fatso." He explained as he threw an arm around Star's shoulders, drawing her in for a big ol' smooch. David snarled fiercely at this, nearly vibrating himself off of the tree branch.

* * *

_Star didn't speak too much to him after her half-vampire status was established. She still lingered around him more than the other three (although she had struck up a tighter friendship with Paul), but it was in a zombie-like state. She refused to kill people, even when David tried to harshly goad her into it. There were times when he could still see something like feelings in her eyes when she would glance at him, but they would quickly turn off and she'd go back to skulking. It began to make him annoyed with her. Didn't she appreciate what he did for her? A life free from responsibilities. She didn't seem to understand his gift at all and it…__**bothered**__ him._

_It was one evening when he woke up early to find her gone did David realize the full extent of her disparagement. He went mad looking for her and had Dwayne, Paul, and Marko scouring the Boardwalk till almost dawn. He finally found her sitting tiredly, dejectedly, on a bench in the city park a few miles from the beach just as the night sky was starting to lighten. She didn't run when he landed, didn't flinch when he demanded dangerously what he thought she'd been doing. She only began crying._

"_I don't w-want to be a k-killer… But I-I didn't have anywhere to go…" She tearfully said as she threw herself at him and his "safety." He didn't return the embrace, but instead threatened her with death if she ever left again. It worked for a little bit, but the third time she tried to escape he decided enough was enough. He sent Dwayne out to find the most unlucky kid and they found a younger "brother" in Laddie. This time, David promised he'd kill the __**boy**__ if she ever wanted to leave any more. Star must have decided to believe him because the attempts stopped - which was probably a wise choice since he pretty much meant it. What use did he have for the waif?_

_He supposed the one good thing the whole situation produced was that he became closer to his Boys again and they went out to hunt more often now that Star was in on the loop. Eventually, after much timid prodding by the lady herself, he let her and Laddie stroll around the amusement park during nightly outings, but only as long as they were watched carefully by him and the others __**and**__ she would agree to become bait for horny bastards to become prey. David came up with that one, something he thought was clever at the time, but would come to regret. _

_Such as when Max sprung his "novel" idea upon him. A mother and two new brothers? That sap that had followed Star on the Boardwalk with his tongue dragging along the ground? One big, happy, bloodsucking family?_

_Whatever. The only reason David allowed Max to shit all over his authority was because, no matter how weak and puny his dorky old man look seemed, he could kick David's secondary vampire ass all the way to San Francisco if he wanted. So, despite Star's mostly ignored questions, misgivings, and objections, David initiated Michael Emerson into their group._

_And suddenly Star wasn't protesting any more._

* * *

David began slinking down the trunk of the fir as a spider spins its web. Normally, he'd just fly in like the bat from hell that he was, swoop up dinner, and be satisfied with violent revenge, but for once he felt the need to plan it out; to pick which order his victims would die. …Which ones would get to watch as their loved were ripped to pieces before their eyes…

He decided the fat ass dog would have to go first – especially since once David had started descending, the animal became a barking, howling maniac, trying to warn his family of the peril just outside their fence. It did little good since Star and Michael were still cozying up and cooing to each other, neglecting their pet's paranoia, while the daughter went around attempting to roll up a snowman and failing. Speaking of whom, she was definitely second on his menu. That way he'd get to savor her parent's horror and grief as they could merely observe their only child being mauled and eaten, torn in two.

Next would be Michael, ever a pawn to his obvious hero complex, as he would run at David to tear into him, avenging his offspring and protecting his wife. However, since he was no longer even a half-vampire with minimally raised strength levels, David would easily be able to cut out his throat, break his spine, leave him for dead, staining the snow red.

And last would be Star. The traitor. The ungrateful bitch. The heartbreaker. He'd have to imagine something special for her. Only the best for a backstabber. He could hear her pleading screams now.

David grinned murderously, in full view of the dog, who went even crazier and launched into running tight circles around his owners' feet to get their attention. The vampire chuckled darkly and slipped to a lower branch.

* * *

_He and the Boys had returned to the cave later than usual that morning. David had confided in them of Star's treason of her pact and slept with Michael instead of having him be her first kill, as David had wanted her to. The Boys were sympathetic, calling their "sister" filthy names for his benefit, even Paul who had the closest relationship with her besides David and Laddie. They agreed that she never understood the gift of immortality or the freedom that came with the assurance of all the time in the world. Even at the price of morality, they conceded that she was just another selfish girl who was too fickle to be thankful for anything. They hunted with particular brutality and abandon that night to help their leader through his time of crises. It was also good that the pickings along the Boardwalk at the time were more frugal than usual._

_When they came soaring, whooping and hollering like drunkards, it scared Laddie into hiding in a deeper part of the cave. Even at such a young age, he could sense when trouble was brewing between his new family members and he had an aversion to conflicts. The Boys when they landed, barely paid any mind to Star as she spectated warily from her lace-and-shawl covered bed, making a show of shutting her out as they went loudly through the dark tunnel to where they slept. David was the last to stroll passed, but he didn't seem in too, big a hurry. His casual gait was making Star's nervousness increase, which made him smirk in some kind of perverted victory._

"_Penny for your thoughts, Pretty Lady?" He asked with no small amount of malice, his teasing not charming in any way. It hadn't been for a while. Star clutched her blanket to her chest in slight fear. This was the first time she felt in true danger around David and she hated it that he could make her feel this small, vulnerable. In fact, she felt sure that in this moment she just plain hated __**him.**_

"_I told you I'm no killer." She stated softly as bravely as she could. David just snickered and shook his head, walking in menacing circles around the bed._

"_But you wanted freedom and I handed it to you on a silver platter, sweetheart. Show some __**fucking **__appreciation, why don't 'cha?" He abruptly stopped and placed both gloved palms down on to the bedspread, facing her threateningly. "I still smell him all around here, you know. On you…" He stared with ice penetrating from his eyes into hers. When she eventually turned away in shame, he stood and shuffled off a little way in an arrogant fashion. "I hope he's worth it, Star. One way or another, both of you will feed. It our nature and that's hard to change." He spun away toward the off-branching tunnel, but halted again when she piped up sadly behind him in his wake._

"_Is it so hard to admit to yourself that you're hurt, David? That's a very…__**human**__ thing. It's okay to feel angry when you've lost something…you loved." She whispered this last part, studying his back with sadness. He appeared to be thinking real hard and she hoped for a second that maybe her words reached him somehow. When he swung to her again, however, her stomach dropped in slow heartache at the burning glare he focused on her. She could feel it scalding her from across the room._

"_Love's got nothing to do with it." He snarled with such absolution she could almost imagine the sentence slapping her across the face and she flinched. David noticed and sneered with disgust. "I don't know what in that empty skull of yours made you think otherwise, stupid wench." He threw out as a final note and then he was gone, having disappeared like a shadow into his tunnel with his loyal brothers and leaving Star to wonder fruitlessly and break down into sobs at the insinuation that it had all been his lie._

_It was the last time he ever saw her._

* * *

David was on the lowest limb of the tree that he could get without blowing his cover. One hop over the fence and he'd be in front of them, the Angel of Death itself. The terrier was completely losing it now, baying and clambering on the fence boards causing them to rattle and generally making a racket. Michael and Star came to the conclusion that they couldn't ignore him anymore and they detangled themselves from each other to stare at him incredulously.

"Digger, the hell is the matter with you? _Shut up_!" Michael grouched as he stomped over to where the animal was attacking the fence and picking him up, the half-hidden mutter of "Idiot dog…" escaping is lips. Digger wasn't making it easy for Michael to hold, wiggling, straining, and whining to be let go. Star's perfect brows furrowed in worry again at his behavior.

"Perhaps we should put him back inside?" She said with uncertainty, her crinkled eyes scanning the woods behind Michael's back for whatever was making her pet so antsy. Her daughter came up then, her clothing and brown hair covered entirely in white powder as if she had been literally rolling in the snow.

"What's wrong with Diggy? He's acting kinda scary." She said with a frown on her cherub face. Star giggled hopelessly at her child's appearance as she bent double to brush the snowflakes roughly off her coat.

"Diggy's fine, Clover, he's probably just overexcited about a squirrel making noises in the forest." She reassured the girl, laughing as she did an imitation of the dog by squirming away from her hand. "He probably needs to be set back in the warm house before he wakes up the entire neighborhood. …Really, we all need to be getting inside. You have a dentist appointment tomorrow, young lady." Her smile widened when Clover suddenly stuck out her bottom lip.

"Aw, momma! Do I have to?" She fussed as her father came back to his family huddle, having been spending his time trying to calm Digger down.

"Listen to your ma, Clove." He ordered firmly, but had a grin breaking across his face as well. Digger was slung over his broad shoulder, gazing back into the dark trees and still growling furiously. Clover pursed her lips out farther in consternation, but then shrugged in defeat and nodded in acquiesce.

David knew from the conversation he was eavesdropping on that his time was running out and knew he'd better do what he came to do quickly or he'd lose his chance. He felt his fangs elongate and the skin of his face twist into that of a vampire. His senses spiked with this change and he could practically hear the blood sliding through all four of his victims' veins. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and he hissed quietly in fiendish delight.

Just as he was geared up to leap over the fence and make his grand entrance, he saw Star push her shortened hair behind her left ear… And he stopped dead, no pun intended.

Star had an earring. It wasn't just a simple diamond stud, either. It looked to be handmade by the woman herself out of thin, helixed metal and an even thinner leather cord dangling from the end. It seemed familiar to David, enough that he had to reach up and remove his own earring. After glancing back-and-forth a few time between Star and the accessory in his open palm, he realized he felt lightheaded.

Star's earring was his earring's twin.

His features shifting back to normal, David grimaced at what this new development might mean. He didn't normally think on this type of sentimental crap and it bugged him that something so small could interrupt his plan for revenge so easily. Looking up again, he focused in on Star once more. Yes… Despite the fact that the leather on her earring was more of a faded pink instead of black, the two were identical. There was no denying the resemblance and the possible implications behind it.

David closed his eyes against the onslaught of forgotten emotions seeping into his person. Why was this affecting him like this? He was a sadistic vampire, wasn't he? Why was so little a thing as Star having a duplicate of the cherished earring _she _created for him so monumentally crushing on his undead soul?

A sentence suddenly cropped up in the back of his muddled mind. He was sure he had never had the words uttered to him, but he always had them tucked away in his memory ever since he woke up from his second death and fled Grandpa Emerson's house in Santa Carla. The voice that spoke them was as soft as a breeze and sweeter than honey.

"…_used to be __**so **__in love with you. I'm __**so **__sorry…"_

He opened his eyes again at a tingling at the corner of his mouth and raised two, gloved fingers to touch there. When he did, a dull remnant of a thud came from his chest. So unexpected it was, it actually startled him a bit. The hell…?

The swish of the sliding door caused him to snap his gaze to the backyard. The family he had been preparing to viciously murder was in the process of returning indoors. If he wanted to do away with them, he figured he needed to do it now.

He didn't, however.

By then, both the terrier and the daughter were back inside the cabin, though the dog was savagely scratching the glass of the now closed door still unhinged by David's presence. Michael thumped the pane from the outside, trying to alarm Digger into quitting. When it did not work, he just sighed audibly and went back to talking to Star in whispers.

David sighed harshly, indigently, at himself and for the first time in an eternity, he decided to do something so out of character, he felt like he was reading the wrong story all together.

He was going to leave them alone and call it his good deed for the year.

And with that, David began shimmying hurriedly back up the tree, not caring if he was drawing attention in his direction by shaking snow off the pine needles. He had to get out of there right that second before he changed his mind – before the annoying feelings of heartbreak overtook him, too.

Once near the canopy, he leapt off immediately not once looking back, not even when he realized he couldn't feel his earring in his hand anymore. It wasn't worth it to return for it anyway. He wanted to leave this cold climate, return to Santa Carla, and perhaps just start over from scratch. Might be worth it, since he'd be the head vampire this time.

Besides, even if his revenge on Michael didn't work, there was still always his twat of a little brother…

* * *

Star snapped her head up at the sound of a violently disturbed tree and was just in time to see the huge, vaguely human-shaped shadow emerge from it and disappear into the night. She gasped so that Michael was instantly on alert, too.

"Michael, did you see that?" She whispered fearfully and in a rush, pointing towards the aforementioned pine. Michael shook his head, scowling.

"No, I _heard_ something. I didn't see anything, though." He said. They both watched the woods for a moment, waiting for their worst nightmares to emerge, but nothing happened. After a while, they sighed in relief, though their nerves were still on edge.

"What do you think it was?" Star breathed as if afraid if she spoke any louder, she'd call whatever the creature had been back. Michael shrugged a heavy shoulder.

"I don't know, only what I don't _want _it to be. I definitely think it means we need to listen to Digger more often, though." He paused to give the area one last sweep with wary eyes before grabbing on to Star's hand and tugging on it. "Come on. If there _was_ anything, I think it's gone now. The dog has finally zipped his trap." He motioned with the fingers of his other hand toward the window behind them at Digger sitting calmly with his tongue lolling and looking at them expectantly, anticipating their coming inside to be with him. Star exhaled passed a smile, nodding and following Michael over the threshold into the warm living room.

* * *

She went back out there a few hours later, clad only in her pajamas with her boots and winter coat thrown over them and armed with a flashlight. She had to know what (or perhaps who…) had been spying on her family earlier or she would never get to sleep. She had Digger trotting fast on her heels for two reasons; one: because he probably would've heard her and come anyway against any wish she might have for him not to, and two: she figured his sharper senses would be some protection against any danger coming her way.

Star tiptoed through the snow around the left side of the cabin where the gate in the fence was located. Unlocking it, she went through and picked up her pace as she traveled into the forest, Digger passing her up easily. She didn't have to go far to find the right tree, but she had to stretch up tall on her toes to peek back over the fence to be able judge fairly. Then, once that was done, she shown the bright beam of her flashlight up the underside of the tree, searching the branches for any sign of prior occupancy. When that didn't turn up anything, she brought the light down to the ground and joined Digger in seeking out something the intruder might have dropped, a clue to their identity.

Ten or twelve minutes crawled by before Star had to sigh, coming to the understanding that she most likely wasn't going to discover anything, especially in the cold darkness. She settled on the idea that she'd possibly have to step out here in the morning and began the return trek to the gate.

"Digger! Come on, let's go!" She murmured aloud, patting her thigh to catch the animal's attention from where he had his nose buried in the snow a few feet deeper into the woods. Digger popped up like a jack-in-the-box and promptly bounded back to her, impressive for a canine of his weight. He hadn't even made it to her side when Star noticed the flashlight glinting on something in his mouth. She crouched and held out a palm, demanding he drop the object, which he did obediently. Bringing it up close to her face for a better look, her jaw dropped and a gasp that was enough to steal the air from her lungs poured out of her in shock.

It was an earring. One that was nearly indistinguishable from the one she now wore in her left ear, though her leather cord was pink while the one she held was black. And the sad, scary part was she knew exactly where it came from and who had been there at her home that night.

"David…" She breathed in disbelief, rubbing her thumb tenderly over the earring she had once made him as a thank-you for letting her move into his cave, along with the other Lost Boys. Had it really already been five – no, six – years ago now? It seemed like only yesterday, and yet, centuries had flown by at the same time.

But it was _impossible_, wasn't it? The last time she had seen him, he had two antlers through the chest and was most assuredly experiencing a second parting. There was no way he could have escaped from that…"alive." Could he? It was practically too much to bear.

Then again, David had never been one for convention, so she supposed even a natural death would seem too normal for him. And it _did _always seem like he had some kind of supernatural luck at his side. Maybe it was viable that the horns had somehow missed his heart? It was really the only explanation Star had to go on that made sense.

The question now was…why he showed up here in the first place? Probably to get revenge on her and Michael, but if so, why hadn't he carried it out when they had all been outside? It would've been perfect for him. …Was it possible he had a change of heart?

So many things to dwell on, not the least of which was whether to reveal this to Michael. Star stood straight and pocketed the little keepsake from her past in her coat. She walked back to the gate with Digger in tow in a daze, so confused about what to make of these events.

Just before she reentered the house behind the dog, Star turned a nostalgic gaze up to the real stars twinkling at her, her thoughts going out to a wayward vampire who'd always wanted a life free of responsibilities and never growing old. An honest-to-God Peter Pan. She clutched the earring in her pocket with a tight grip.

"Good night, David. I hope you find what you are looking for." She whispered before returning to bed, but only after checking the locks on all the doors and windows and building up a fire in the fireplace.

* * *

**A/N**: A sequel/companion piece to _Sleep Well_, an idea of what might have happened after _Reign of Frogs _had David actually survived and his thoughts on events before and during the film. It was kind of an experiment in a way. I'm not used to writing doomed relationships, as I go in writing with the idea that my couple will always end up together. It doesn't help that I _really_ ship David/Star, even though she had a good reason to fall out of love with him in the first place..._if _there was love to begin w\

It was also an experiment in writing David's character, which I found was not easy because I wanted to make him _too _romantic, but from the movie, he's probably more subtle or not at all. I ended up with a David who was in love, but either did not know or refused to admit it to himself and is confused about why he's upset over Star choosing Michael. Also, I can't seem to make scary characters retain their sense of danger and David is pretty intimidating sometimes. His cocky and manipulative personality doesn't exactly show, either. I question my success in this area.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!_  
_


End file.
